Un día solo contigo
by Cristyolgo07
Summary: Serio tiene una cita con Azul y quiere decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos.


**Hola a todos, pues este es mi primer fic y es un SerioxAzul, espero y les guste y por favor dejen reviews, y les recomiendo escuchar la canción: Me enamoré de ti de Chayanne mientras leen.**

**Disclaimer: Los Combo Niños y sus personajes les pertenecen a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.**

"Un día solo contigo"

Era un día calmado y tranquilo en Nova-Nizza, cada persona estaba en su trabajo, mientras en la escuela Benjaminito se ven a los niños jugando en su receso, excepto a uno que estaba sentado alejado de los demás, hasta que su amigo se le acerca:

-Serio, ¿te ocurre algo?-pregunta Paco viendo a su amigo todo triste

-No nada-le dijo Serio pensativo

-Serio, a mi no me mientas, yo se que te pasa algo-contesta Paco decidido a saber que le ocurría a Serio

-Mm… bueno lo que me pasa es que quiero pedirle a Azul que salgo conmigo, pero temo que me diga que no-dijo Serio volviéndose a poner triste

-Ay Serio, no puedo creer que sea por eso que estés aquí todo triste, solo ve e invítala a salir-contesta Paco expresivo

-Pero, y que tal si…-dijo Serio

-¡Y qué tal si nada!-le dice Paco interrumpiendo a Serio. Ve con Azul ahora mismo e invítala o si no te amarro y te llevo con ella-le dice Paco amenazándolo

-Está bien Paco, pero cálmate-dijo Serio tratando de calmar a Paco

-De acuerdo, ahora ve-le dice Paco mientras va con Serio a donde se encuentran las chicas

Serio va junto con Paco donde se encuentran Pilar y Azul, las cuales estaban comiendo unos ricos emparedados. En eso ven que llegan Serio y Paco y terminan de comer:

-Hola chicos-dicen Azul y Pilar al mismo tiempo

-Hola-dicen Paco y Serio al mismo tiempo

-Pilar quieres venir conmigo un rato, si quieres te compro un helado-le dice Paco a Pilar

-¡Sí! Vamos por un helado-responde Pilar toda feliz, mientras se va con Paco y dejan a Serio y Azul solos

-Emm… Azul, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-le dice Serio a Azul todo nervioso

-Sí claro Serio, ¿qué es lo que pasa?-pregunta Azul

-Lo que pasa es que quería saber si ¿quieres ir conmigo al cine?-pregunta Serio algo nervioso

-¡Claro que sí!-responde Azul

-O pues que bueno, nos vemos a las 6 pm en el cine-dijo Serio

-Está bien-responde Azul. En eso suena la campana para entrar a clases. Será mejor entrar si no queremos que el director Broncka nos regañé por estar afuera-dijo Azul

-Sí, bueno vamos-le dice Serio a Azul y entran al salón

Pasaron las horas y todos se fueron a sus casas, Serio estaba emocionado por su cita con Azul, y no podía esperar más para estar solo con ella:

-Muy bien creo que ya estoy listo para irme, veamos, ropa, perfume, dinero, listo es todo-dijo Serio emocionado. Espero y salga todo bien-dijo Serio saliendo de su casa

En el camino mientras se dirigía al cine, Serio no podía pensar ni creer que Azul le haya aceptado salir con él, estaba más que feliz, pero también triste ya que solo salían como amigos, y no como algo más. Serio llega al cine y en la puerta se encuentra con Azul:

-Hola Serio, vaya te ves bien-dijo Azul saludando

-Hola Azul, igual tú te ves muy bien-dijo Serio devolviéndole el saludo

-Bueno, ¿y qué película quieres ver?-pregunta Serio

-Mmm… pues veamos cuales están en la cartelera-dijo Azul mientras se dirigía con Serio a ver qué películas había

-¿Qué te parece una película de terror?-preguntó Serio

-Pues, la verdad me dan algo de miedo-dijo Azul algo apenada

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré-dijo Serio

-Jajaja está bien Serio-dijo Azul riéndose

Fueron a comprar los boletos y también por unas palomitas y algo de beber para cada quién, ya en la sala se sentaron y empezaron a ver la película:

-Dios, ¡cuidado, atrás de ti!-gritó Azul. Qué horror, eso es horrible-dijo Azul y por el susto abrazó a Serio

-Ees-taa-biieen Azul tranquila-dijo Serio tartamudeando por tener a Azul tan cerca de él

Terminando de ver la película, salieron de la sala y se fueron a fuera del cine:

-Creo que no debí de haber elegido esa película-dijo Serio apenado

-Descuida Serio-dijo Azul. Además creo que eso me ayudó a darme cuenta que solo es una película y que no es real-dijo Azul

-Si tienes razón-dijo Serio

-¿Y qué te gustaría hacer ahora?-preguntó Azul

-Que te parece si vamos a caminar-opinó Serio

-Sí, es buena idea-dice Azul mientras se va con Serio a caminar por ahí

En el camino, estaban algo callados los dos, ninguno hablaba, solo seguían caminando mientras observaban todo a su alrededor, pero Serio solo miraba a Azul y tenía ganas de poder decirle que la ama, y por distraído no ve el poste que está enfrente de él y choca:

-Auch, eso me dolió-dijo Serio adolorido de la cabeza

-¿Estás bien Serio?-preguntó Azul preocupada mientras ayudaba a levantarlo

-Creo que sí, solo fue un golpe-dijo Serio mientras se agarraba la cabeza por el dolor

-Será mejor que vayamos a sentarnos-decía Azul llevando a Serio a una banca que estaba afuera de un Café

-Gracias por ayudarme Azul-decía Serio mientras se ponía algo rojo de la pena

-De nada Serio, espera aquí iré por un café para ti y para mí-dijo Azul entrando a la tienda

Mientras Azul iba por el café, Serio no dejaba de pensar que Azul se haya preocupado por él, y sentía que debía decirle lo que siente por ella, pero tenía miedo de que ella le dijera que no y de echar a perder su gran amistad:

-Listo Serio ya volví, aquí tienes tu café-dijo Azul mientras le daba el café a Serio

-Gracias, pero debiste haberme dejado pagar yo-decía Serio algo enojado

-Como crees Serio, tú pagaste casi todo en el cine, este es mi agradecimiento-decía Azul mientras tomaba de su café

-¿Agradecimiento?-dijo Serio algo confundido

-Sí, por ser un gran amigo y siempre ayudarme y salvarme de los divinos-dijo Azul sonriendo

-Ahh, pues tú también eres una gran amiga para mí-dijo Serio devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Me alegra que me hayas invitado Serio, así podemos conocernos mejor-dijo Azul

-Sí, lo sé-dijo Serio. Azul, puedes responderme algo-dijo Serio

-Claro que sí-afirmó Azul

-¿Cómo me consideras tú a mí?-preguntó Serio

-Te considero como una persona especial y uno de mis mejores amigos-respondió Azul. Ahora tú Serio, respóndeme algo-dijo Azul

-Está bien-dijo Serio

-¿Qué es lo que en verdad sientes por mí?-preguntó Azul

En ese momento Serio se quedo paralizado, no sabía que decir y empezó a sonrojarse, pensaba que esta era su oportunidad para decirle a Azul todo lo que sentía por ella, pero tenía el miedo de ser rechazado y perder su amistad, no lo pensó dos veces y la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia él, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, Serio se acercó a los labios de Azul y los besó apasionadamente, luego la soltó y Serio contestó:

-Esto es lo que siento por ti Azul-respondió Serio

-Serio, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-preguntó Azul

-Es que tenía miedo de que me dijeras que no y no volver a ser amigos-respondió Serio. Ahora yo te pregunto algo, ¿sientes lo mismo por mí?-preguntó Serio un poco nervioso

-Sí, también siento lo mismo-respondió Azul dándole un beso en su mejilla

-¿Pero tú por qué no me lo dijiste?-preguntó Serio algo confundido

-Yo pensaba que solo me veías como una amiga y no como algo más-respondió Azul

-Pero ahora que sé que sentimos lo mismo, quiero preguntarle algo-dijo Serio parándose buscando una rosa cerca de ellos, luego de encontrarla se arrodilló frente a Azul y se la entregó. Azul, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó Serio

-Sí Serio, aceptó ser tu novia-respondió Azul besando a Serio.

Ahora los dos se besaban apasionadamente, abrazándose con fuerza, y liberando ese amor, que los dos sentían por el otro. Después de eso, se fueron caminando hacía sus casas, los dos tomados de la mano mirando las estrellas y sabiendo que había un nuevo amor en Nova-Nizza.

**FIN**

**Espero y les haya gustado el fic, estuvo muy romántico pero así fue la inspiración que me vino, y aclaró que esto está basado en una historia real que me ocurrió pero modificada xD bueno luego nos vemos/leemos bye.**


End file.
